


Civil War: An Interpretation through Relation to Hamilton the Musical

by SherlockWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cecil is Mostly Human, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, M/M, because im relating it to the Hamilton soundtrack, for maximum feels, i'll be adding more tags once i figure out all the characters, it is civil war afterall, it's not going to be like either the movie or the comics, my edition of civil war though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I take Hamilton lyrics and create parallels to Civil War to cause you all and myself pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexander Hamilton

_A symbol to the nation_

_A hero to the world_

_The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery, and sacrifice._

    Steve didn’t have a lot growing up. His family wasn’t poor, per say, but they weren’t well off, either. And after his abusive father died, Steve and his mother had much less. She worked herself into the ground to provide for her son, but when he was seventeen, she caught pneumonia and never recovered.

    Steve himself wasn’t well off. He’d always been sickly, and he’d caught the same sickness that took his mother. Once he lost her, Steve moved in with his best friend, Bucky Barnes, and the pair sustained each other until Bucky enlisted to fight for his country. Steve tried valiantly to enlist as well, but…

_Denied enlistment due to poor health, Steven Rogers was chosen for a program unique in the annals of American warfare, one that would transform him into the world’s first super soldier._

    Steve had always been a fighter. That was what caught Doctor Erskine’s attention; Steve wouldn’t rest until he could do something he considered right to help defend his country. He passed every test thrown his way, and labored through the torture of having to perform as _Captain America_ until he rescued the lives of countless American troops from Hydra.

_Battle tested, Captain America and his Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes; their mission: taking down Hydra, the Nazi rouge science division._

Steve couldn’t be happier to be serving his country, fighting against the most oppressive regime he knew of in the world. His country relished him as a hero, but Steve liked that significantly less than he expected. He didn’t like being idolized; he was just another soldier, in his eyes.

    The Commandos were the real heroes, to Steve. They fought like masters, and each one had a fantastic, unique personality. He knew he couldn’t have had a better team to take down Hydra with.

_Best friends since childhood Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield._

Bucky, of course, couldn’t be less thrilled that Steve was fighting. He never passed up an opportunity to make it known that he’d rather Steve be safe at home, in their tiny Brooklyn apartment. They argued endlessly about it, but just as aggressively made sure that they were always within visual proximity of one another. It was an unspoken rule that they couldn’t lose one another, and the Commandos tried, to the best of their abilities, to never break that rule.

_Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country_

    Unfortunately, rules have exceptions.

    The loss of Bucky tore Steve apart until he drove the Hydra plane into the ice. The Commandos had never seen Steve like that before. He cried himself to sleep every night that they knew of. Not even Peggy could comfort him. In a letter to his wife, Dum Dum wrote,

_“I never could quite picture Captain Rogers as the scrawny, ill kid from Brooklyn that Buck always said he was until that day. When Steve came off that train, his heart in shreds, choking on air, making the most animal sounds I’ve ever heard come from a man, I could picture it easily.”_

    Steve’s assumed death happened barely two weeks later. Peggy was the last to speak to him, and when she reunited with the Howling Commandos, the group was devastated to learn what had been Steve’s fate.

    The world remembered him as a hero. They held celebrations for him on America’s Independence Day for two decades after the war. Governments and private scientists continuously made attempts to repeat the super soldier phenomenon. No one was successful, and Erskine’s formula was permanently lost to the world.

    Naturally, there was an exception.

    Before Steve had rescued Bucky from Hydra, Zola had experimented on him. He’d strapped Bucky to the metal table in the green-lit room and had messed with every part of his body he could reach, just as he’d done with hundreds of men before Bucky, in a feeble attempt to repeat the super soldier serum.

    Bucky had been his only success. It wasn’t perfect, but whatever Zola had done to him rendered him nearly as invincible as Steve. Somehow, Bucky had fallen from the train and survived. Hydra found him, and made him into their most valuable asset. He barely aged as decades passed. He grew significantly stronger, both through a gain in muscle mass and through brutal training regimens Hydra forced him through.

    The world knew him as _The Winter Soldier._ And the Winter Soldier changed the world. Assassinations, so-called accidents, politicians having a change of heart…history was altered by Hydra with the use of their most valuable weapon.

    The world couldn’t fight back, because, decades ago, their greatest hero had been frozen in ice.

 

_Related Hamilton lyrics for your ~~pain~~ enjoyment:_

Orphan…impoverished…grow up to be a hero?

Without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder by being a lot smarter by being a self-starter

He struggled and kept his guard up inside he was longing for something to be a part of

Our man saw his future drip dripping down the drain put a pencil to his temple connected it to his brain

A testament to his pain

Well the word got around they said “this kid is insane man”

Don’t forget from whence you came and the world’s gonna know your name, what’s your name man?

And there’s a million things I haven’t done, just you wait

When he was 10 his father spilt, full of it

Two years later see…and his mother bed-ridden half dead

…got better but his mother went quick

He woulda been dead or destitute

Started workin…for his late mother’s landlord

Planning for the future

In New York you can be a new man

You could never back down you never learned to take your time

When America sings for you will they know what you overcame?

The world will never be the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll update as I complete subsequent chapters. The letter Dum Dum wrote is in reference to this fic which you all should read because it's absolutely beautiful: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4929256/chapters/11562433


	2. The Schuyler Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-war, pre-serum, all that jazz.

    “Buck, please don’t make me go.”

“Aw, is Stevie shy?”

“ _No!_ Buck you _know_ I can’t dance.”

“But Stevie what am I gonna do without my right-hand man?”

“You’ll have more fun without me in your way.”

“Not an option. Now quit fussin’ and let’s go!”

    Bucky had to literally drag Steve out of the door of their apartment, but once the door was locked behind them, Steve decided he may as well stop being difficult and go along with Buck. Hopefully none of the dames would take interest in Bucky tonight and they could be home in just an hour or two.

    _Ha. Right._

    The dance floor was bustling that Friday night, and at least ten heads turned when Bucky walked through the door. Steve trailed behind him, trying to look small as the girls around them turned to each other, giggling.

    It took about five minutes for one of them to make their way over to the two-seater table Bucky and Steve had claimed.

The girl whistled, grinning confidently as she halted in front of Bucky. “Gee, sure wish a handsome guy like you’d offer me a dance.” She said, and Steve couldn’t believe his ears. He’d heard so many pick-up lines in his life but that one may as well have been a direct challenge. Bucky, naturally, stood and offered the girl his hand.

“Well, looks like it’s your lucky night.” He winked at Steve as he led the dame out on to the floor.

    Bucky returned twenty minutes later, grinning like he’d won a prize at Coney Island.

“Have fun?” Steve asked, noting that Buck’s hair was out of place. He winked in response and stole a swig of Steve’s beer.

“You get a dance yet?” He asked. Steve shook his head and took his glass back.

“Steve you gotta try.”

“How many times do I have to tell you no?” Steve grumbled, glaring at his best friend.

Bucky heaved a sigh. “Looks like I’m gonna have to snag one for you.”

“You do that.” Steve retorted, thinking Bucky was just going to go off and dance with another girl. Instead, he came back with a girl on his arm, who he promptly introduced to Steve. In a whirlwind Steve found himself on the dance floor with the dame, apologizing miserably every time he stepped wrong. Which was every step.

    The girl escaped to her friends as soon as the song ended, and Steve couldn’t blame her.

“Well?” Bucky asked when Steve got back to the table, and the grin on his face fell when Steve glared at him.

“I’m goin’ home. I don’t understand why you keep doin’ this to me.” Steve snapped, then headed for the door. Bucky tailed him out.

“I’m just tryin’ to make you happy.” Bucky offered after they were well into their walk home.

“I know, Buck. I know.” Steve sighed. Bucky had the hardest time understanding that Steve just wasn’t like him. He wasn’t going to be some girl’s dream guy. Nor did he want to, if he were being honest. But that was something he could tell Bucky. Especially not Bucky.

“You know what we should do tonight?” Bucky said, sounding excited.

“Huh?”

“Let’s crawl up on the roof with some whiskey.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Steve agreed. He loved the nights where it was warm enough that he and Bucky could do that. Some of their best conversations had been had that way.

    Once they were settled on the roof of their apartment building, gazing at the stars (Steve wasn’t looking at the stars) and sipping at their whiskey bottle, Bucky began talking.

“I love Brooklyn.”

“Me too.”

“You know what I love most about it, though?”

“What’s that?”

“Brooklyn’s got a little guy in it named Steven Grant Rogers.”

Steve laughed. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious! Brooklyn wouldn’t be the same without Stevie.”

Steve lightly punched Bucky’s shoulder. “You know what I love most about Brooklyn, Buck?” He asked, cheekily.

“What’s that?” Bucky mimicked Steve’s pitch, earning him another punch on the shoulder.

“You.”

Bucky turned his gaze away from the stars, but instead of grinning like Steve was expecting, he had a serious look on his face.

“I don’t wanna leave.” He whispered, and Steve’s own expression fell once he realized what Bucky was talking about.

“You’re gonna be fighting for freedom, Buck, that’s not a bad thing.” He argued softly, saying it even though he knew it wasn’t going to help Bucky feel any better.

“I don’t want to leave _you._ ”

“I’ll be joining you as soon as I can.” Steve tried to reassure him, but Bucky shook his head.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Steve. I don’t want you to die.” Bucky’s voice hitched.

Steve sighed. “Any soldier has as much of a chance of dying at war as any other. You think I’m comfortable with you goin’ out there? ‘Cuz I’m not. Not at all. Nazi’s are bullies though, Buck. Somebody’s gotta stop ‘em, and if it has to be us then…it has to be.”

    Ever since Bucky had enlisted, they’d been having this argument. Bucky had enlisted because he didn’t want to be taken by the draft; he’d wanted control of his life. Steve couldn’t get accepted. He tried multiple times, which was a federal crime, and had gotten ‘4F’ every time. That meant he wasn’t allowed to go. Too many health risks.

    Steve wanted to fight. Bucky didn’t. Steve hated bullies, wished he could make every one of them stop. Bucky didn’t. He was willing to leave well enough alone.

    Bucky didn’t respond, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Steve’s face.

“We’re alive right now, though, right?” Steve whispered after a while.

“Yeah. We’re okay right now.” Bucky offered a soft smile, but it was forced and didn’t last long.

Steve decided he needed to take more drastic measures. He rolled over on his side and dropped an arm over Bucky’s chest, snuggling against his best friend’s side.

    He didn’t want things to change, but he knew that they had to. There was a war to be won. Even if that meant he and Bucky had to be away from one another for a while, it would be okay in the end. Steve needed to believe that they would both be okay. He held on to Bucky a bit tighter.

    _It’ll be okay._

    They lay there for a few more hours, talking about lighter stuff, enjoying the fact that they were alive and together. That was all they had, and all they ever needed. The war could wait, history could wait, even though they were caught in the middle of it.

 

_Related Hamilton lyrics for your ~~pain~~ enjoyment:_

Nothing…love more than going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor

Look around, look around…remind me what we’re looking for

Lookin’ for a mind at work

There’s nothing like summer in the city someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty

Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now

History is happening…and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm gonna write out the relation to each Hamilton song??  
> So the first chapter was an overview of Steve's backstory, just like "Alexander Hamilton" is an overview of Alexander's backstory.  
> This second chapter relates to "The Schuyler Sisters" in that Bucky's a huge flirt, and Steve's very subtly in love with him. Since I promised this fic wouldn't be super shipy I tried to make it super subtle. I probably failed, knowing me. Also they happen to be in the greastest city in the world in a time period where history was happening. It's lame, I know.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. My Shot

_“Why do you want to kill Nazis?”_

_“Is this a test?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I don’t want to kill anyone. I don’t like bullies.”_

    Steve wasn’t going to let this man trick him into lying about his morals. He was better than that.

Then, Erskine welcomed him into the military. It was the last thing Steve had expected after being caught. But he was ready. He wasn’t going to waste this shot.

_“…a ninety-pound asthmatic into my camp…”_

    Steve knew that the General was less than pleased at his performance in basic. But Steve was trying his best. He may been the last to finish everything, but he never gave up and managed to complete every challenge.

    His jump on the dud grenade changed the General’s mind about him, Steve could tell. And he was proud of himself for it. He’d convinced one more person that Steve Rogers was more than anybody had bargained for.

    He could tell that Agent Carter was proud of him too.

    On the other side of the world, Bucky was impressing just as many people. He’d made a team of friends in his unit, the one-hundred and seventh. The six of them had nicknamed their team _The Howling Commandos,_ which was the funniest thing any of them claimed to have heard in their lives.

    The Howlers admired Bucky’s skill as a marksman, and he became the sniper for the group almost immediately. He nicknamed his gun Betsy after the dog he’d had growing up, and she never left his side. It was weird, having a gun as his constant companion, but it was what he had to make do with.

    There weren’t that many dames in the war. Which was good, in Bucky’s mind, because war wasn’t a place for anybody. But there was one he’d seen around once or twice over the few months he’d been in Europe. Her name was Agent. Agent Carter.

    As a child, Margret “Peggy” Carter hadn’t imagined herself as a secret agent. She’d dreamed of horses, and the Wild West for a few years, then of machines. It wasn’t until she was in high school that she dreamed of spies and adventure. Her parents encouraged her to follow her dreams no matter what. She started out code-breaking for the war effort, then when her brother was lost, she took his place at the Special Operations Executive, and finally found herself working for the Strategic Scientific Reserve in direct adversary to Hydra.

     That’s when Steve came along. And the Howling Commandos. And Bucky Barnes. Peggy had never had this many friends before in her life. She couldn’t have been more proud of the lot of them.

    Hydra didn’t stand a chance.

 

_Related Hamilton lyrics for your ~~pain~~ enjoyment:_

Who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?

I am not throwing away my shot I’m just like my country I’m young scrappy and hungry and I’m not throwing away my shot

The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish I gotta holler just to be heard

These New York City streets get colder I shoulder every burden every disadvantage I have learned to manage

I walk these streets famished the plan is to fan this spark into a flame

Don’t be shocked when your history book mentions me I will lay down my life if it sets us free

When I fight I make the other side panicky with my shot

I’m joining the rebellion cuz I know it’s my chance to socially advance instead of sewin’ some pants

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot…show me where the ammunition is

I never had a group of friends before, I promise I’ll make you all proud

Rise up!


End file.
